


And Everything Is Beautiful

by Wallwalker



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Constrained Writing, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 17:12:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3142259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wallwalker/pseuds/Wallwalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The flower girl and the mechanic: a romance in five sentences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Everything Is Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SilverDagger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverDagger/gifts).



You remember meeting Aeris in the slums years ago, the pretty girl with the pink dress and the basket of flowers; she had the greenest eyes you'd ever seen, and you'd felt dirty and plain next to her but she'd still smiled at you so brightly, and her fingers had brushed over yours as she'd handed you the bright yellow flowers (your color, she'd said.)

You went back there again and again - buying flowers for your friends, she said, although you didn't think that the rest of the guys appreciated the bright yellow bouquets as much as you did, and you were always the one who pressed the flowers between coarse napkins when they finally started to wilt - and as time passed her smile became brighter, softer, a smile for a friend and not a customer; you would spend hours just talking to her, and once she put her arm around you and your heart felt as though it would burst with happiness, and she thanked you for coming and you fell all over yourself just to reassure her that it had never been a problem.

("I wish I could repay you," she'd said, "for listening to me... sometimes it's hard to find someone to talk to down here," and then she'd leaned over and kissed you on the cheek, and Barret had been asking you for days why you'd been so hyper and so full of energy after that, and you couldn't really say anything because at the time you didn't think he'd understand what being in love meant; that had been before you'd introduced him to Tifa, after all.)

You carried one of the dried flowers in your pocket on every mission, hoping that it would bring you good luck, that some of her happiness would go with you; it worked most of the time, but you knew the end would have to come someday, and as the plate comes down you reach into your pocket and hold onto the flower, and think of her bright smile.

(You think that you're dreaming, floating in the Lifestream, when you see her face outlined in the bright green glow of Mako, but when she reaches out and tells you not to be afraid, you take her hand, and she pulls you into the meadow and tells you how happy she is to see you again, and you know that you've come home, and you lean over and give her the kiss you never had the guts to give her when you were both alive; she smiles back at you, and kisses you again, and everything is beautiful.)


End file.
